teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frankenstein Experiment
The Frankenstein Experiment is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis Savanti recruits Frankenstein's Monster and will soon unleash his creatures on the 21st Century. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Victor Frankenstein * Igor Radev Object Debuts Location Debuts * Cemetery (Germany) Revelations * Count Dracula exclaimed that he was the king of Wallachia. Continuity * This is the third episode of the Monsters story arc, alongside with The Curse Of Savanti Romero, The Crypt of Dracula, and Monsters Among Us!. * This episode takes place right after the events of The Crypt of Dracula. * The remaining Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley see their enemies/ fears in the woods thanks to The Pharaoh's magic being used against them. ** Michelangelo confronts Pizza Face, who was a rival of his that debuted in Pizza Face (Episode). ** Another thing to point out is that Michelangelo refers to the time he defeated Pizza Face in Pizza Face (Episode). ** Donatello confront Casey Jones and April O'Neil as vampires, which was a form first seen in The Curse Of Savanti Romero. ** Leonardo confronts The Shredder (in his human form, Super Shredder form, and Undead Shredder form) and Karai. The Shredder's human form was his first form in which he was introduced as ever since Rise of the Turtles. Super Shredder was first seen in The Super Shredder, the form that Saki takes after mutating. Undead Shredder was first seen in Heart of Evil, after Saki was resurrected. As for Karai in her serpent form and fighting off Leonardo, this refers to the time when she was a part of The Foot Clan during Season 1, the first half of Season 2, and Season 4 when she was mind controlled. *** For the last one, Karai was in her serpent form when he was being under the control of the Parasites. ** Renet Tilley confronts Savanti Romero, who is clearly a rival of Renet's ever since Turtles In Time. Important Events * Victor Frankenstein, Donatello, and Savanti Romero participated in the creation of Frankenstein's Monster. * Raphael is caught captive by the Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley. * Savanti Romero recruits Frankenstein's Monster to his monster army as the final member of his team. Allusions * While Dracula was mind controlling Victor Frankenstein, he claimed that Savanti was Dr. Septimus Pretorious. The name of "Dr. Septimus Pretorius" is a reference to a mad scientist from the 1935 film "The Bride of Frankenstein". * Renet's pronunciation of Igor's name as "Eye-gore" is a reference to the character's line in the film "Young Frankenstein". * Other than providing the voice of Victor Frankenstein and his monster, Grant Moninger voices Igor Radev. He uses an imitation of the voice of actor Peter Lorre, who played a hunchback in the German film "Der weiße Dämon''". The voice may have also been inspired by Allen Swift's Lorre impersonation as Igor in the animated film ''Mad Mad Mad Monsters. * Igor's middle name, Fritz, is a nod to the archetype's original incarnation in the 1931 "Frankenstein" film. * Count Dracula was revealed to be the king of Wallachia. Wallachia is a region in Romania that is situated north of the Lower Danube and south of the Southern Carpathian. Another thing is that Vlad III Dracula was ruler of Wallachia three times, who was the inspiration for the vampire character, Count Dracula Errors * When Michelangelo advises Victor Frankenstein to give Frankenstein's Monster some of "his love", Mikey's left hand is seen to have no bandages. Trivia * This is the second episode of the Monsters story arc that uses the old-fashioned horror movie font for the title of the episode. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes